ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Akkipuden
Naruto: Akkippuden '''is a new series that will take place 5 and 1/2 years after the final events of '''Naruto: Shippuden. Plot 5 and a half years have passed after Naruto Uzumaki and the Allied Shinobi Forces defeated Madara Uchiha and the Ten-Tails, as well as the chakra entity, Kaguya Otsutsuki, and saving the Ninja World from total annihilation. The Five Kage from the Five Villages (Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Rock and Mist) made a peace treaty and made peace over time as well as building a massive city that represents the unity between the nations known as "Republic City", while the remaining Tailed Beasts (From Two to Seven), search for new jinchuriki hosts and hope that their masters will control them over time. The world has also evolved into technology, such as cars, electronics, planes and much more. However, a new villain named "Owari", the reincarnation of Obito, was created by the Kaguya before her demise. With his fellow orphans, (Nagata, Akari, Yahuko and Kato), The Kihei (Consisting of Eight Rouge Ninja) and reincarnated foes from the past, Owari plans to bring armageddon to the world and turn it into a helm of darkness. With old and new allies at his side, Naruto must once again rise up and protect the Ninja World, no matter what! Epilouge Characters Main Characters *The Sixth Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki - The Main Protagonist and the "Legendary Ninja". After saving the world and winning the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto became a world-class hero and was even considered the Legendary Ninja. He has also trained for three years, and finally became a Jonin. **The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama - The Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within Naruto and one of the nine Tailed Beast. *Team Naruto **Gignka Kurogane - The Secondary Protagonist and the protege/sidekick of Naruto Uzumaki. ***The Four-Tailed Monkey: Son Goku **Shinobu Harada **Sakuko Joi *Sasuke Uchiha - The Main Deuteragonist and the last surviving member of the infamous Uchiha Clan. *Team Sakura **Sakura Haruno - The Main Tritagonist and the talented student of the Fifth Hokage. **Koichi **Owara ***Hawktor **Rukia ***Deerling *Kakashi Hatake - The ex-leader of Team Kakashi and the infamous "Copycat Ninja". Allies *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka Umino **Genma Shiranui **Kotetsu Hagane **Izumo Kamizuki *Ichiraku Ramen **Teuchi **Ayame *Team Sai **Sai **Bo **Kata **Luca *Yamato *Team Lee **Rock Lee **Neju Hyuga **Fist Jai **Ren Amano *Team Tenten **Tenten **Lua **Hiro Hiryuin **Aki Izuki *Might Guy *Team Shikamaru **Shikamaru Nara **Shikaka Nara **Ina Yamanaka **Choza Akimichi *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru **Tsume *Shino Aburame *Team Hinata **Hinata Hyuga **Kibo Inuzuka ***Kano **Shini Aburame **Hinaka Hyuga *Hiashi Hyuga **Hinana Hyuga *Kurenai Yui **Asuma Sarutobi Jr. *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Moegi **Udon *Team Taka **Karin **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *The Fifth Kazekage: Garra of the Sand **The One-Tailed Raccoon: Shukaku *Kankuro *Temari *The Sand Siblings **Gurra **Shun **Penna *Baki *Matsuri *Team Bee **Killer Bee ***The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gyuki **Killer Ant ***The Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle: Chomei **Moe **Runo *The Fourth Raikage: Ay **Darui **Cee **Omoi **Karui **Samui **Atsui *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui **Chojuro *Team Hart **Hart Renkei ***The Three-Tailed Turtle: Isobu **Kenta Orotori **Yuki Onozaki **Kotori Tasuko ***The Six-Tailed Snail: Saiken *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi **Kitsuchi *Team Mira **Mira Karuka **Leon Kazami ***The Two-Tailed Cat: Matatabi **Maru Kuso **Aguma Lo ***The Five-Tailed White Horse: Kokku *Mifune **Hamato *Nadeshiko Village **Shizuka **Tokiwa *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku **Shima **Gamabuta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamayara *Mount Monkura **Great Sage Elder **Pansage **Pansear **Murachi **Murasaku **Murahiren **Murakatsu **Murakichi *Kushina Uzumaki *Jiraiya *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato *Konan *The Four Previous Hokage **The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju **The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju **The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi **The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze Villains *Owari - The Main Antagonist and the spawn of Hagaromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths. **The Chaos Nine-Tailed Fox: Dark Kurama *Nagata - The Secondary Antagonist and the descendant of Nagato. *Yahuko *Akari *Kato *Zetsu *The Kihei **Shi **Yakubyo **Senso **Kikin **Fuda **Chira **Hoda **Gia *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **Kimimaro **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon **Tayuya *The Akautski **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori of the Red Sand **Hidan **Kakuzu *Shisui Uchiha *Hanzo of the Salamnder *Pakkura *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *The Gold and Silver Brothers **Kinkaku **Ginkaku *Former Jinchuriki **Yugito Ni **Yagura **Roshi **Han **Utakata **Fu *Dark Spirits **Dark Naruto Uzumaki **Dark Shikamaru Nara **Dark Rock Lee **Dark Tenten **Dark Hinata Hyuga Locations *Land of Fire *Land of Wind *Land of Lightning *Land of Earth *Land of Water *Land of Iron Voice Cast (Japanese) * Voice Cast (English) Main Cast *Charlie Alder - Owara, Kato *Chistopher Jacot - Shinobu Harada *Cindy Robinson - Sakuko Joi, Samui *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake, The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Murakichi *Eli Jay - Gingka Kurogane *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Udon *Maile Flangan - The Sixth Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki, Dark Naruto Uzumaki *Paul St. Peter - The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama *Sam Riegel - Koichi, Baki, Yakubyo, Roshi *Tara Strong - Rukia, Gia *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Additional Cast *Ali Hills - Karin *Alyson Leigh Rosenfield - Luca *Andrew Kishino - Hamato *Beau Billingslea - The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Benjamin "Ben" Diskin - Sai, Bo *Brian Beacock - Chojuro, Sakon & Ukon *Brian Donavan - Rock Lee, Dark Rock Lee *Bumper Robinson - Moe *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage, Ebisu *Danielle Nicolet - Karui *Danielle Judovits - Tenten, Dark Tenten, Ayame *David Lodge - Jiraiya *Debi Mae West - The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade, Pansear *Dee Bradley Baker - Tsume *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Shini Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kankuro, Nagata *Eileen Stevens - Hinaka Hyuga, Kotori Tasuko *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu, The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gykui, The Third Raikage *George Takei - The Great Sage Elder: Muramara *Grant George - Suigetsu Hozuki *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Penna, Mira Karuka *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Hoon Lee - Pansage *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jamieson Price - Aguma Lo, The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju, The Second Mizukage *Jason Griffith - Fist Jai, Lua *John DeMita - Hiashi Hyuga *Johnny Yong Bosch - The Fourth Mizukage: Yagura, Genma Shiranui *Julie Lemieux - Runo *Kari Wahlgren - Tayuya, Fu, Deerling *Keith Silverstein - Kimimaro, Ginkaku *Kelly Hu - Aki Izumi *Khary Payton - Killer Ant *Kim Mai Guest - Maru Kuso, Fuda, Gamayara *Kirk Thornton - Gurra, The One-Tailed Raccoon: Shukaku, Mifune, Hawktor, Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigake *Kyle Herbert - Kiba Inuzuka, Kata, Atsui, Akatsuchi, Leon Kazami, Gamaken, Murasaku, Murakatsu *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi *Lex Lang - Teuchi *Liam O'Brien - The Fourth Kazekage: Garra of the Sand, Kotetsu Hagane, Shi *Marc Thompson - Hagaromo Otsusuki *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kurenai Yui, The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui, Shima, Katsuyu, Tokiwa *Matthew Mercer - Shisui Uchiha *Michael Sinterniklaas - Ukataka *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta, Jirobo *Michelle Ruff - Shizuka *Neil Kaplan - Owari *Ogie Banks - Darui, Omoi,''' '''Murahiren *Patrick Setiz - Kitsuchi, Han *Peter Lurie - The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru, Kinkaku *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino *Richard Cansino - Izumo Kamizuki *Richard Ecpar - Hanzo of the Salamander, Manda *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi, Chozo Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Hart Renkei, Deidara *Sean Schemmel - Hoda, Murachi *Scott McCord - Kenta Orotori *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Dark Hinata Hyuga, Hinaba Hyuga *Steve Kramer - The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Steve Stanley - Neju Hyuga *Susan Dalian - Haku *Suzy Myers - Ina Yamanaka *Tara Platt - Temari, Chira *Taylor Abrahamse - Yuki Onozaki *Tom Giblis - Shikamaru Nara, Dark Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze *Travis Willingham - Jugo, Yahuko, Senso *Troy Baker - Yamato, Hiro Hiryuin, Gamahiro *Vic Mignogna - Nagato, Cee *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro, The Second Mizukage: Mu *Wayne Grayson - Shikaka Nara, Kikin *Wendee Lee - Akari, Yugito Ni, Mogei *Zachary Bennett - Shun Crew * Episodes Movies Naruto Akkipuden: The Movie 1: The Snowdust Rebellion Naruto Akkipuden: The Movie 2: Warriors Unbound Naruto Akkipuden: The Movie 3: The Lost City Naruto Akkipuden: The Movie 4: Fade to Black Naruto Akkipuden: The Movie 5: Hell Verse Naruto Akkipuden: The Movie 6: A New War Video Games Naruto Akkipuden: Ultimate Warriors Naruto Akkipuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5 Naruto Akkipuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 5 Naruto Akkipuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 Naruto Akkipuden: Uzumaki Chronicles EX Category:Naruto Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Animation